As an electric power converter equipped with a transformer, there is a structure having a power inverter circuit mounted on a base plate being covered by a cover which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-180578, for example.
The cover is provided for protecting the power inverter circuit from water or other foreign substances.
On the other hand, since various kinds of parts including a transformer generate heat during being driven, the electric power converter needs to radiate this heat.
The cooling of the components of the electric power converter is considered to be performed with an air-cooling system.
However, when heat-generating components, such as the transformer, are covered with the cover, it is difficult to air-cool the heat-generating components from outside the cover, and it is difficult to raise the cooling efficiency.
Moreover, since an inner space of the cover may be filled with the heat from the heat-generating components even if the air is simply passed into the cover, it is difficult to cool the heat-generating components efficiently.